The invention relates to a phototechnical apparatus of vertical arrangement for continuous development of photographic materials, particularly photographic plates, comprising between an input and an output terminal a series of at least two modules of vertical arrangement and a forwarding unit between each pair of modules, wherein each module includes passing rolls arranged along three vertical columns and a reversing roll in the lower part of the module connected to two of the columns. The invented apparatus renders possible the continuous development of different photographic materials such as photographic plates and flat films in a way whereby space and chemicals can be saved.
A part of the known apparata for continuous development of photographic materials is constructed on the basis of modules. The chemicals needed for different development operations are placed in different vessels constituting modules, wherein cylindrical rolls forward the photographic material. The number of rolls, the length of the path and the speed of travel in the module defined by the rolls determine the time during which the material to be developed resides in the module. During this time the chemical medium of required quality and heated to a required temperature ensures the chemical processes needed for development. The chemicals are preferably circulated in modules and they are generally renewed by means of regenerating media.
The construction of the known apparata shows generally the intention to limit the space and especially the basic surface required. This aim follows from the fact that the basic surface of the apparata should be decreased in order to make possible their use in rooms of limited area. Another aim is to limit the amount of chemicals needed during processing, i.e. to develop as much photographic material as possible by the use of a given amount of chemicals. In order to save space and ensure the best conditions of development, the rolls are arranged with horizontal axes during work for fitting and forwarding the photographic materials. A device of the above-described construction is shown e.g. in the West-German Laid-Open Patent Publication DE-AS No. 27 40 650, FIG. 1 of which is a schematic view of a vertically arranged module. The module comprises passing rolls arranged along three vertical columns and includes a reversing roll beneath the level of the two extreme columns in the lower part of the module. The input and the output of the module can be connected to a forwarding unit comprising a forwarding roll. The forwarding unit serves for leading the photographic material to be developed from one module to the other and for carrying out, if desired, chemical or other operations which may take place in a relatively short time. The modules are arranged so that they comprise the forwarding units between each pair of modules. This means that an apparatus for developing color photography materials--it should contain generally three modules--has the width of three modules and two forwarding units at least.